bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Radio Messages: Persephone
The followings are all radio messages played in the Outer Persephone and Inner Persephone levels of BioShock 2. __TOC__ Outer Persephone 01. Augustus Sinclair - Find Eleanor Persephone... we're finally here. Find Eleanor, son — and fast. Her momma's got all Rapture dyin' to keep you two apart... 02. Sofia Lamb - Ignorance I wonder, Delta, do you know why you are here? Have you any idea what my daughter has given you? As I watch you now, I envy your ignorance. You still believe... 03. Augustus Sinclair - Open the Cage That's her, son! Eleanor Lamb. No matter what you may be feelin' right now — this is business. Get that cage open — she's comin' with us! 04. Augustus Sinclair - Use the Controls That tank she's in — use the controls to break the quarantine seal! 05. Augustus Sinclair - Get Going! What are you waitin' for, kid?? 06. Sofia Lamb - Mother and Father How will she remember us, after this moment? I have placed my pieces on the board, as expected — as have you. Is this what she hoped for? Mother and father, locking eyes... yet still we are blind. Goodbye, Subject Delta — and take heart, for you at least, have escaped your legacy... 07. Augustus Sinclair - Get Her Out Hurry now — quarantine chamber's waitin' on you! Get in there! 08. Augustus Sinclair - Signal Breaking Out (static prevalent in background) Your signal's breaking up ... I can't see or hear a thing — something about that room is blocking me! 09. Eleanor Lamb - Take Control of the Sister Father... it's me, Eleanor. I'm so sorry... Mother stopped my heart, long enough to sever our bond. Staying near me won't stop you from dying now... or worse. But I can still help you escape! This Little Sister's brought you something that will allow you to take control of her. 10. Eleanor Lamb - Through the Vent I know this feels a bit strange, Father, but now you can see through her eyes and tell her where to go. This is how I brought you back without Mother catching on. Now ... first, let's get you out of here. 11. Eleanor Lamb - Through the Vent (if the player delays) Crawl through the vent there. 12. Eleanor Lamb - Into Mother's Office Good. Now, inside Mother's office, there's a way to unlock these chambers she's holding us in. Find a way to slip in there. 13. Eleanor Lamb - Pull the Lever You're in. There should be a lever in here somewhere. Pull it, and it will unlock our cells. 14. Eleanor Lamb - Building a Big Sister Suit What Mother did to me left me very weak, or I would do this part myself. To save your life, I'm going to have to change... to be like you. From here, you should be able to locate the pieces of a Big Sister suit... Please, bring them to me. 15. Eleanor Lamb - The First Piece There's a piece of the suit in here, Father. Find the rest and bring them back to me... 16. Eleanor Lamb - You Have Saved Me Ten years, Father, stuck in this... this fever dream. Mother kept me sedated in order to "perfect" my mind with ADAM. To her, the ideal child is a genius, serving the common good without questioning it. You have saved me from that. 17. Eleanor Lamb - The Least of These The other Sisters are made from me, in part. As they grow up in Rapture, I feel it all. When you were with the little ones, they trusted you as their Father, because of me. 18. Eleanor Lamb - Father's Daughter Mother was right about one thing. I have been watching you, Father, studying the way you have treated others. And now I know who I am... 19a. Eleanor Lamb - Freedom and Hope (If the player saved all Little Sisters) I am free — after everything Mother has done to me — I am alive and sane enough to be curious about the sun. When you rescued my new Sisters, I felt every one. And it gave me hope for the first time in years... 19b. Eleanor Lamb - Survival (If the player harvested Little Sisters) I survive, no matter the cost. Just as you have. My new sisters trusted you, but you took what you needed and disposed of them. It wasn't personal... it was the law of nature. 20a. Eleanor Lamb - Following Your Example (If the player saved all Little Sisters) Now, I will do the same for all the others — starting with this one. 20b. Eleanor Lamb - Perfectly Natural (If the player harvested Little Sisters) So this... what I'm about to do... is perfectly natural. 21a. Eleanor Lamb - We've Done It (If the player saved all Little Sisters) We've done it, Father. I'll be there soon... 21b.Eleanor Lamb - Much Better (If the player harvested Little Sisters) Ah... that is much better. Ready now... 22a. Eleanor Lamb - The Armor of a Knight (If the player saved all Little Sisters) These suits always did make me think of you, Father — I guess I still remember you in shining armor. But now it's my turn to fight for you. 22b. Eleanor Lamb - The Skin of a Survivor (If the player harvested Little Sisters) These suits always did remind me of you, Father — the skin of a born survivor. And now I'm ready to fight at your side. Mother doesn't stand a chance. 23. Eleanor Lamb - Call Me with This Plasmid Take this Plasmid — you can use it to call me to your side in a fight. 24. Sofia Lamb - I Will Not Allow This Subject Delta ... I know you can hear me. You have stolen my life's work, and with it — my only daughter. But Rapture is the house of monsters. The surface will not have us. Tonight, we shall be buried as a family. Side by side. 25. Eleanor Lamb - Find Sinclair! Oh god! She's going to drop this building into the trench ... it's miles deep! We have to find Sinclair. Inner Persephone 26. Eleanor Lamb - Upstairs! Upstairs, Father, quickly. 27. Eleanor Lamb - The Lifeboat This is Sinclair's lifeboat, out the window here. It's our only chance of escape. From what I know of Sinclair, he wouldn't just abandon it. 28. Sofia Lamb - He Who Would Sell Paradise Yes, Delta, and what of Sinclair? The man who would sell paradise... and where is he now? 29. Sofia Lamb - Surrender This facility hangs over an ocean trench, Delta. The Family has activated timed charges within its foundations. Surrender before detonation, or we shall fall and be crushed in the abyss below. 30. Eleanor Lamb - To the Holding Wing Mother has locked all of Persephone down, including the gangway leading up to the lifeboat. We can reverse it from the holding wing if we hurry. Come on! 31. Eleanor Lamb - Call Me if You Need Me Use the Plasmid if you need me, Father... I'm going to have a look around. 32. Eleanor Lamb - Try to Hack the Door Control (if the player doesn't think to hack the panel) You can hack that door open, Father. Give it a go! 33. Eleanor Lamb - We Must Get You Out We have to get you out of Rapture, Father. It's the only way I can save you now... 34. Sofia Lamb - Role Model Don't you recognize Sinclair, Delta? Now, he is what you should have been: one final Alpha Series, ready to die for the Family. As Persephone's former owner, he is the ideal man to put you back in your cage. 35. Eleanor Lamb - Catch Him! Mother's controlling Sinclair, Father — and he's got the master key! Catch him! 36. Augustus Sinclair - Sorry Kid... Lamb's in my head... I can't help myself... have to fight just to talk... left me my goddamn tongue to torture the bomb codes out of me... she wants me to stop you leavin'... I... I'm sorry... 37. Sofia Lamb - Come Back, Eleanor Eleanor, I know you can hear me. I am inside Sinclair's lifeboat now. Delta cannot reach me here — but you can. You need not die with him. We... we shall return to the surface together, if you will only step inside and accept your duty. Remember, Eleanor... Mummy loves you. 38. Eleanor Lamb - Mother's Game Ah, yes... mother's testing me. One last game. Fortunately, by now I'm the world's foremost expert at breaking her rules... I've made my choice, Father... and if needs be — I'll die for it. 39. Augustus Sinclair - Rather Die a Man Kid... I'm sorry... I've... I've locked you in here... Lamb's makin' me dance on her goddamn strings... I can't stop... you're going to have to break in here an'... an' put me down. Wish there was... another way... but I'd rather die a man than live like this... 40a. Eleanor Lamb - Find the Code or Draw Him Out (If the player saved all Little Sisters) God... he's right, Father. Mother's betting you'll die in here, or that I'll abandon you before the bombs detonate. We can't save Sinclair now... we need that key from him! Find the code to the watchtower, or work out a way to draw him out. 40b. Eleanor Lamb - Find the Code or Draw Him Out (If the player has harvested Little Sisters) Sinclair's correct, Father. Mother's betting you'll die in here, or that I'll abandon you before the bombs detonate. We'll simply have to go through him. Find the code to the watchtower, or draw him out. When he is dead, we will take the key. 41. Augustus Sinclair - Don't Leave Me Like This Son... I built this place, an' I did rent you out to those Plasmid Trials at Fontaine... an' now now I'm paying for it. Wish I had time to make amends... I — take the lifeboat, it's all yours, just don't leave me like this ... 42. Augustus Sinclair - Don't Blame Yourself When you... when you do me in, kid... don't blame yourself... I won't be able to stop from tryin' to gun ya down... but it helps to know that you'll stick it to Lamb after... an'... an' let young Eleanor see the sun... 43. Sofia Lamb - Twisted Sentience Free will, Delta — Eleanor's gift to you, and with each decision, you twisted her into your own image. Sinclair has no such choice — yet in its absence, he serves the world unerringly. He is now the better man. 44. Sofia Lamb - Innocence Regained Do you not see, Delta: you were a thing of beauty when first we met — non-conscious, yet utterly vital to your city. The flaw was only in your masters' intent. It is an error we have corrected in Sinclair. He is bonded to the entire Family. 45. Augustus Sinclair - Maintenance Tunnel (When the player finds a drawing of a map on a cell wall.) Maintenance tunnel, yes... I remember... that could get you near enough to lure me out... try it, kid... hurry... 46. Augustus Sinclair - Check the Cells for the Code (When the player approaches the combo lock to the guard room) I'd tell you the code to that... that keypad if I could... it's like Lamb's put... walls up in my head... but, but the prisoners here mighta worked out the number. Check the cells... and please hurry... hurts to keep singin' out without say-so... an' I'm starting to forget the words... 47. Augustus Sinclair - Find the Other Half of the Code (After the player finds either half of the code in the Audio Diaries of Mattson or Connor) Good... good, son... that's half the code... now, find the rest... 48. Augustus Sinclair - Make It Quick (After the player finds either the other half of the code, or the whole code in the far wall of Cell Block B) You got the code! Thank god, kid... now-now... please, just make it quick... 49. Augustus Sinclair: - Come Find Me (After the player finds the whole code in the toilet tank of the community restroom) You did it, kid... now, come find me — I'm sorry we gotta say our... our fare-thee-wells like this... 50. Augustus Sinclair - In the Tunnel (If the player uses the tunnel between the restroom and the guard room) You're in the tunnel... oughta give you some kinda jump on me... I hope... 51. Augustus Sinclair - Back Door's Open (If the player hacks the door control to the back door of the guard room) Good... good, I can see the back door's open... try to get somethin' in here to pick a fight... it's gotta be a real threat... I think... 52. Eleanor Lamb - Track Him Down Sinclair is moving, Father. Track him down, we need that key! 53. Augustus Sinclair - Goodbye (horrible choking cough) So long... kid (cough)... thank you... 54a. Eleanor Lamb - Sympathy (If the player saved all Little Sisters) Sinclair is dead, Father. I'm so sorry, I don't know if you were close. When you're... ready, take the key. 54b. Eleanor Lamb - Take the Key (If the player harvested Little Sisters) Well, that's sorted. We have little time. Now, Father, take the key from Sinclair's body. 55a. Eleanor Lamb - Be Ready to Fight (If the player saved all Little Sisters) Now, Father, I'm afraid that ending the lockdown means releasing all the prisoners. So please, be ready before you use that key on the override switch. 55b. Eleanor Lamb - Be Ready to Fight (If the player harvested Little Sisters) Ending the lockdown will release all the prisoners, Father. Be ready before you use that key on the override switch. 56. Sofia Lamb - The Wrong Choice Sinclair died a hero of the Rapture Family, Delta. Was he a friend to you, or just a tool? Can you even grasp the difference? And Eleanor ... you have chosen Subject Delta over your mother, your people, and the duty of your birth. So be it. You believe this craft will carry Delta to safety, like a spoiled child with a new toy. I have no choice but to take it away... 57a. Eleanor Lamb - Return to the Lifeboat (If the player saved all Little Sisters) Oh, no — Mother's turned her attention to the lifeboat — we must go there, now! 57b. Eleanor Lamb - Return to the Lifeboat (If the player harvested Little Sisters) Mother's turned her attention to the lifeboat, Father. We must return there, now! 58. Sofia Lamb - Before You Die Every moment tears Eleanor further from me, Delta. Soon, this father obsession will end her. You have left me without want ... before you die, I will take all that you hold dear. Sinclair is just another body in your wake. 59. Eleanor Lamb - Use the Plasmid! Father, use the Plasmid! I can help! 60. Eleanor Lamb - Ballast I was afraid of this. Mother has bombed out the ballast compressors, Father. The lifeboat will be too heavy to launch. Unless... let me think... 61a. Eleanor Lamb - Recruit (If the player saved all Little Sisters) I think I can boil away the water and get the lifeboat to rise, but I can't generate that much heat alone. It's time to recruit the rest of Mother's Little Sisters. We're taking them with us. Head to the Pediatric Wards. 61b. Eleanor Lamb - Sacrifice (If the player harvested Little Sisters) I... could boil away the water myself and get the lifeboat to rise, but I will need a great deal of ADAM to generate that much heat. The rest of the Little Sisters will have to be sacrificed. Head to the Pediatric Wards. 62. Eleanor Lamb - I Won't Let Her Take You (After Delta's first spasm) I won't let her take you from me again, Father. Hold on. 63. Eleanor Lamb - We Don't Have Long Mother's people are starting to detonate the charges! We don't have long! 64. Eleanor Lamb - Near the Ward We're almost to the Pediatric Ward. I expect we'll be fighting our way inside. 65. Eleanor Lamb - Push the Call Button When you've cleared them out, I'll need a signal — push the call button on the window there, and then I'll proceed. 66a. Eleanor Lamb - I'll Wake the Children (If the player saved all Little Sisters) I'll wake the children up — they're stronger than they know. With their help, I should be able to boil off the water and get us all out of here. 66b. Eleanor Lamb - I'll Harvest the Children (If the player harvested Little Sisters) I will harvest ADAM from Mother's other "children." They're just dead weight now, really — and you'll get a share, of course. After we visit both wards, I should be strong enough to boil away the water and launch the lifeboat. 67a. Eleanor Lamb - I Will Free the Children (If the player saved all Little Sisters) Go on ahead, Father. I'll free them as quickly as I can, just as you showed me. 67b. Eleanor Lamb - I Will Harvest the Children (If the player harvested Little Sisters) Go on ahead. I'll deal with Mother's pets, just as you showed me. 68a. Sofia Lamb - The Surface (If the player saved all Little Sisters) You are not saving them, Delta, no matter how pure your intent. The surface is not paradise, but perdition. I would sooner see them drown. 68b. Sofia Lamb - The Monster Survives (If the player harvested Little Sisters) This is what you're teaching her, Subject Delta. Survival of the most perfect monster. I die gladly to spare her that. 69a. Eleanor Lamb - Love's Meaning (If the player saved all Little Sisters) Look, Father, I know you may not have wanted a daughter. But love is just a chemical. We give it meaning by choice. I will be damned if I let Mother take you away from me again. 69b. Eleanor Lamb - Honor Thy Father (If the player harvested Little Sisters) Look, Father, I know you may not have wanted a daughter. But love is just a chemical. We give it meaning by choice, and I choose to honor you over her. 70. Eleanor Lamb - Call Me with the Plasmid The Plasmid, Father ... just point the way and I'll help you fight! 71. Eleanor Lamb - Another Charge That's another charge gone. We have to keep moving — if the building falls, we're all dead! 72. Sofia Lamb - The First Utopian Eleanor was to be a composite of all Rapture's genius. The first living Utopian, serving the world at large with no regard to herself... To force consciousness on such a being... is to tear its wings away. That was your gift to her, Delta... just as she hoped... you must be very proud. 73. Eleanor Lamb - Don't Let Go (After Subject Delta suffers a second spasm) Steady, Father. Don't let go now... 74. Eleanor Lamb - Get Ready for a Fight We're nearing another Pediatric Ward. It will be guarded, Father. Get ready. 75. Eleanor Lamb - Push the Call Button When Done When you've cleared them out, I'll need a signal like before — push the call button and I'll proceed. 76. Eleanor Lamb - Return to the Docking Platform I think... yes, we're ready for the ballast tank. I can boil off the water and get us out of here. We must return to the Docking Platform, Father. Now. 77a. Sofia Lamb - Self-Awareness (If the player saved all Little Sisters) You granted Eleanor the will to choose. And now, like a plague, she spreads it to those innocents. To be self-aware is a curse, Delta... you are damning them. 77b. Sofia Lamb - You Have Fathered a Killer (If the player harvested Little Sisters) In restoring your will, Eleanor was asking you how to behave... and how did you use it? To prey upon the innocent. Now look at her. You have fathered a killer. 78. Sofia Lamb - Goodbye, Eleanor You would rip my only daughter from her home and family and feed her to a world without hope. Though Utopia may die with her, I would sooner see us fall. Goodbye, Eleanor. Mother will be waiting for you. 79. Eleanor Lamb - Nearly Boiling Nearly boiling... 80. Eleanor Lamb - I Can Help You Now It's boiling! I can help you fight back, now! Use the Plasmid! 81. Eleanor Lamb - Release the Docking Mechanism I've done it, Father! The ballast water is gone! Release the docking mechanism! 82. Eleanor Lamb - Destroy the Tubes The elevator to the lifeboat is flooded, Father! We have to equalize the pressure in here, or the door won't open! Destroy those glass tubes to flood the room! 83. Eleanor Lamb - Get to the Elevator ...We ... we've done it, Father — we're launching! Get to the elevator! 84. Eleanor Lamb - The Bombs! The bombs, Father! We're falling! Run! Category:BioShock 2 Radio Messages Category:Outer Persephone Category:Inner Persephone